The Slave and her Master
by Midnightthehedgehog5
Summary: Queen Midnight who fled from her home planet refusing to be wed, the princess Silky who watched her parents be murdered and has now become a slave. Midnight finds something interesting about this girl. Warning! contains yuri and is rated M for much later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I was working on this a while ago and started it up again! This is only some of what I do! I hope you enjoy my stories! _

_My character Midnight and my girlfriends character Silky! Love her to death!_

_Sebastian in this is actually my version of him as hedgehog. Sebastian is owned by black butler_

The hedgehog of black fur as dark as the night of the new moon, with stripes of blue as dark as the darkest part of the ocean looked up upon the dark sky where she looked upon the sliver of the silver moon.

She was the queen of Earth. She had fled her home planet hating her family and had come to Earth making it her home.

"Young Master its getting late and time for you to come back to the castle"

I looked down to see my personal butler looking up at me with his dark red eyes. I hoped down from the tree. He gave a small bow and began walking and I followed him to the dark castle I called my home...


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up and yawned. My butler came in and bowed.

"Good morning master Midnight."

I looked at him sleepily unhappy to be awake this early. He pulled me up out of bed and began stripping me of my nightgown. I stood there watching as he pulled out a long blue flowing dress that when in the moonlight it glows a light blue light how Kryptonite glows green. I yawned as he dressed me and began brushing my quills.

"Midnight there is a young girl who got captured from her home planet and is coming here."

I nodded. "Ok. Thank you Sebastian I will get to that."

He smiled. "I'll put on some tea." He walked out as I looked at my boots. It wasn't proper to run around with no shoes on but when did I give a fuck about being proper? I walked out of my room, luckily my dress covered my paws so Sebastian wouldn't scold me and tell me I could hurt myself. I went down stairs and a young red she-cat came up to me.

"Master Midnight your guards have arrived with a young white and red hedgehog"

I nodded to her and went down to the front of he castle...

I trembled. First I watched my parents be killed then I got taken by and black and red hedgehog THEN I got taken from him by some more people! How could this day get any worse?!

I walked in the room and saw my guards surrounding the hedgehog.

"Move aside"

They obeyed and I looked at the white and red hedgehog. Her fur was as white as snow, her bangs as red as rubies. And her eyes matched the color of the sky at noon. Her red dress with white borders was torn and had blood on it and she was trembling uncontrollably. She looked at me frightened and I almost felt bad for the poor girl. But something about her was different then most people. I walked up toward her and she slightly began backing away until she reached the guard behind her. I frowned and decided something. I saw Sebastian and motioned him over. He looked at me curiously and came over. I whispered to him.

"I need you to watch her and help her... I'm going to have her as a slave..."

Sebastian nodded and went over to the girl.

"Come on now... You have a lot to learn if you will be a new slave for the master..."

She flinched and I saw her fear drain some and was replaced with anger. She ran at me and tackled me. I fell to the ground as she used her nails to claw my cheek right before Sebastian picked her up as she struggled. I hissed and stood and smacked her in the cheek and it was powerful enough to knock her out of Sebastian's grip and on the floor. She whimpered. I looked at Sebastian.

"Leave her untreated and take her to her room"

He nodded and picked her limp body up and went upstairs as one of my servants came to fix the bleeding scratches on my cheek...

I looked out the window to see the sun slowly going down. I wondered how the girl was doing. I hadn't seen her since noon and was curious. I slowly snuck out of my room and went down the hall to her new room. I went in closing the door and saw her laying in her bed sleeping. But as I went over I saw she was breathing hard and beads of sweat slowly ran down her face. I felt her forehead with the back of my hand and felt she was burning up with fever. I frowned as I saw her bottom lip quivering and I went to the bathroom and got a rag wetting it with cold water and went back to her and got onto the bed next to her and folded it up laying it across her forehead. I stroked her quills soothingly and soon her breathing slowed to a more normal pace. I listened enchanted by her soft breathing but blushed as she pulled me down and nuzzled her face into my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. My heart beat quickened. I looked down at her and softened at her gentle face looking a bit more peaceful. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I didn't know what happened to this poor girl but I felt a need to protect from whatever came our way...

I coughed and slowly sat up and was confused when I saw a damp rag fall off my head. I felt my cheek and was surprised to find it not swollen or stinging. I felt a light breeze and saw the balcony doors opened and moonlight flooded through the doors. I shakily got up and realized I had my dress replaced with a long red nightgown. I blushed thinking about how someone undressed me but I was curious about the doors because I could almost swear they were closed. I went over to them and stopped dead in my tracks. Leaning against the rail was the black and blue hedgehog who I attacked earlier. But as she turned to look at me I saw her dress dazzle and glow a light blue but her eyes that had looked at me so serious and angry were now a soft gaze and the blue of her eyes almost made the dress look dull. I looked at how her glowing dress clung tightly to the curve of her breasts, to the curve in her sides, and how it loosened up at her hips and flowed outwards. I was shocked at her appearance. She slowly walked over to me.

"I see you have awakened..."

"Y-yes..."

"You had a fever earlier so I stayed with you to make sure you were ok..."

"Oh... Well... Thank you... I-I'm fine now I guess..."

She looked at me concerned and curiously. Then, She nodded.

"Well I hope you will like it in the castle... I should get going..."

As she walked past me I saw red scratch marks across her cheek and felt a wave of guilt.

"W-wait!"

She turned and looked at me.

"I-I... I'm sorry about earlier..."

She smiled a warming smile that made my heart beat increase. "Its no problem..."

And with that she left my room making me feel all alone in the big room...


End file.
